AlakaFerb
by Sideshow Bob Roberts
Summary: Phineas and Ferb decide to be magicians for the day, meanwhile Doofenshmirtz is up to a not-so-evil plan.
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea from some friends on my P&F forum, so credit for the idea goes to them: Michelle and AnimeStar. Those two had a good effect on this story, and so I thank you two. :)**

**And now, the boring part: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or anything within. Thank you.**

**And now, enjoy...

* * *

**

**_Phineas & Ferb: Alaka-Ferb_

* * *

**

**Chapter One: What To Do Today...**

It was just another somewhat hot summer day in the tri state area of Danvile. Stepbrothers Phineas and Ferb sat in the backyard under the tree with the family pet/secret agent platypus Perry at their side, watching birds fly by above them. They perfect way for them to spend part of the day. In fact, Phineas and Ferb wouldn't have it any other way.

Meanwhile, inside the Flynn/Fletcher house, their sister Candace was sitting with her best friend Stacy at the kitchen table, talking about the usual: Jeremy Johnson.

The redheaded teen giggled a little, too excited about some big news that she just had to share with her best friend. "Stacy, something amazing has happened." Candace said happily as she placed her warm mug of coco on the table.

Stacy clapped her hands a little upon hearing this. "Ooh, I'm already excited." She leaned in, now very drawn into the conversation. She already could guess what it was about, but she was excited nonetheless. "What is it?"

Candace smiled widely and cupped her hands together next to her head, her eyes blinking wildly. "Jeremy is taking me on a tandem bike ride through the forest today."

The two girls both screamed in unison, signaling that they were both equally has happy about this. Though Candace has more reason to be happy, as she gets to spend the day with her beloved Jeremy.

Back outside under the tree, Phineas and Ferb heard them scream through the glass doors, which were shut.

Phineas looked over at the doors after hearing the loud noise. "Sounds like Candace is talking about Jeremy again." He pet Perry on the head slightly and smiles.

Ferb silently nodded in agreement and continued to look up into the sky, watching the birds.

"So, Ferb," Phineas pushed himself off of the tree he was leaning against and looked at his step-brother with excitement. "What are we going to do today?"

Ferb shrugged as he continued to stare up into the sky, too focused in on staring at the blue sky to think of something.

Phineas nodded and scratched his head a little in thought. He leaned back up against the tree. "I agree...I'm plum out of ideas." Not too surprising, after all, they've been doing something everyday. Eventually, they were going to run out of ideas. If only something would jog their minds...

Candace and Stacy exited the house from the sliding doors and headed towards the fence a few seconds later. "Oh, it's going to be magical!" She said as she left the backyard with Stacy, headed towards her bike.

"I got it, Ferb!" He snapped and stood up quickly off of the ground. "We'll be magicians!" Phineas made some odd gestures with his hands at Ferb as he said this, to further his idea a little.

Ferb waved his hands and pulled a bouqet of flowers out from his sleeve.

"Not bad, Ferb!" Phineas looked around and realized that Perry had wandered off yet again. "Hey, where's Perry?"

Perry, now on another side of the house, placed his secret agenet fedora on his head and went into Agent P mode. "_Another successful escape...now to find that panel_" He walked on his hind legs towards one of the panels on the side of the house, in search of one of the many secret entrances to the meeting room. He tapped on it and a trapdoor quickly opened in the ground, speedily taking him down to the usual meeting room. Perry landed in the red chair and looked up at the screen. "_And now for the briefing. In 5,4,3,2--_"

The screen flickered on and Major Monogram stood there, a close up on his face as usual. He cleared his throat and looked at Perry. "Good morning, Agent P. Doofenshmirtz--"

"_Of course, who else?_"

"--Is up to one of his evil schemes." Monogram lifted a piece of paper up and looked at it as he spoke. "You need to get out there, and put a stop to it!" Monogram saluted to Perry and the screen went back to being blank.

Perry hopped off the chair quickly and ran towards the center of the room. The tile he stood on began to raise up to the ceiling, a hatch opening on the ceiling too. That way he would go up to the surface and to his scooter. "_Well, here we go again..._"

The screen turned on again and Monogram knocked on his end of the monitor to get Perry's attention. "Uh, wait, Agent P?"

The floor-elevator came back down and Perry turned around, slightly annoyed at this interruption. "_What now?_"

Monogram chuckled nervously. "I kind of ordered a pizza, and accidentally said carryout instead of delivery. So..." He fiddled with his hands a little, not looking at Perry from time to time. "I was wondering if you could go pick it up for me after defeating Doof. I'd have Karl do it, but he's busy at the moment."

"Laundry's on the spin cycle, sir!" Karl shouted from off-camera.

"Good luck!" The screen turned off again.

"_I should be paid extra for this..._" The tile rose back up through the hole and up to the grassy surface of the backyard area. Another tile did just the same, this one with Perry's scooter on it. He hopped on his ride and drove off into the distance. _"Time to stop Doofenshmirtz!"_

**_Agent P!_**

_"And pick up a pizza."_

_**Cheese Pizza!**

* * *

_

**Coming Up In Chapter Two: Phineas and Ferb get what they need and Candace gets an unwelcome surprise...**


	2. Chapter 2

**As Phineas and Ferb tradition has it, it's time for a chapter with a song! :)

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Bicycle Built For Love**

Phineas and Ferb, looking over the rather impressive blueprints for the stage for their magic show, stood in the middle of their backyard. Ferb wore a yellow construction hat, despite the fact that they aren't working yet. Steel was dropped into the backyard by a man operating a crane. And eventually the crane was just left there for them

The man who drove the crane walked up to the two and handed them a clipboard. "Aren't you two a little young to be building a magician's stage?"

"Yes," Phineas signed his name and handed the clipboard back to the man. "yes we are."

"All right, then. Have fun!" The man walked away, not concerned at all about the two's safety or what would go on there.

Isabella approached the two, followed by her dog, Pinky. "Hey Phineas!" She glanced at the blueprints for a moment, but quickly looked back at Phineas. "Whatcha doin'?"

Phineas handed the blueprints to Ferb and turned around to talk to her. "Oh, hey Isabella! We're putting on a magic show!"

"Cool!" Isabella's eyes widened a bit, thinking of an opportunity to work with Phineas again. "Can I be your lovely assistant?"

"Well, Ferb actually was going to do that." Phineas pointed to Ferb, who was now wearing a tight-fitting, sparkly red dress and a black wig on his head. He winked a few times as he struck a pose.

"Okay..."

"But that dress would look better on you, I suppose." Phineas said, complementing Isabella.

Ferb walked over and tapped Phineas on the shoulder, now looking a little angry.

"Sorry, but it just doesn't accentuate your curves."

Ferb nodded in agreement after a bit of thought. He pulled the dress off, revealing that he was wearing his usual yellow shirt and purple suspenders underneath it. He handed it to Isabella. "You go, girl." He said quietly in his British accent.

"Neat!" Isabella looked the dress over and then back at Phineas. "Do you need any help putting up the stage? Because," She whistled and her troop of Fireside Girls came running to her side. "We're at the ready!"

"Sure!" Phineas grabbed the blueprints from Ferb and looked at them once more. He noticed that there was lots of work to be done with it. "We could use all the help we can get!"

"Perfect!" Her Fireside Girls were then suddenly weilding wrenches, hammers and all wearing hard hats, ready to work. Even Isabella's dog Pinky wore a tiny yellow construction hat.

Buford walked in upon hearing about needing help, dragging Baljeet in by his hair. "I'll help too, 'cause this bores me."

"Excuse me, but 'this'," Baljeet pointed to himself and smiled weakly "would also like to help you in the construction of whatever it is you are doing."

"The more the merrier!" Phineas rolled up the blueprints and handed them back to Ferb.

~-~-~

Candace rode her bike up to the driveway of Jeremy's house and walked up to the doors. She laughed a little as she prepared to knock, her nerves getting the better of her. This was apparent from her shaking hand. But before she had the chance to knock, her blond haired crush opened the door.

"Oh, hey Candace. You're just in time, I was just about to get the bike out." He shut the door and walked over to the garage, Candace following next to him. "Excited?" He asked as he opened up the garage door.

Candace smiled widely and nodded. "Very..."

**~.~Candace's Fantasy Sequence~.~**

The two ride a bike down a pink trail together, a sun in the shape of a heart shining bright red rays on them. Some music begins to play as they do.

_Riding on a bicycle built, for love_

_Down a bumpy trail, birds cooing above_

Birds flew in and lifted the bike into the air, taking the two into the clouds.

_Away we go on a ride through life,_

_Just you and me having fun peddling _

_One day I'll say I do and be your wife_

_It'll be a big beautiful wedding_

Candace and Jeremy sat on the bike in front of family and friends; Jeremy in a tuxedo and Candace in a wedding dress. The priest in front of them closed the book and the two kissed, and the song began to slow down.

_On our bicycle built for love..._

**~.~End ~.~**

"I do..." Candace accidentally said loud enough for Jeremy to hear her, still in her own little world. She swayed back and forth a little, dreaming of being with Jeremy, at almost an obsessive level.

He turned around, puzzled by what she could've meant by that. "You do what, Candace?"

She snapped out of her fantasy and realized what she's done. Her mind raced as she tried to think of a way to make things better. "Uh...I...do want to...ride the bike with you... today?"

"Oh, well...good!" He entered the garage and after a bit of rummaging, and a few objects falling, pulled out the bike for Candace to behold. "Because here it is."

Upon pulling the bike out of the garage out, Candace's relief that Jeremy bought her lie faded as she noticed that it had _three _seats instead of two like she had planned. It wasn't going to be an easy afternoon, apparently.

Jeremy pulled the bike towards her and rang the bell at Candace. "Ta-da! What do you think, Candace?"

"Um..." Candace gulped and pointed towards the extra seat, wondering about it. Although, she had a pretty good idea of who it's for. "Why are there three seats on this bike?"

"Hello...." Suzy walked up to Candace and pulled on her jeans a little, thus answering her question and once again ruining a possibly perfect afternoon with Jeremy. "Candace!"

Candace sighed and shook her head a little, upset. "Of course..."

* * *

**Coming Up In Chapter Three: Doofenshmirtz's latest scheme and a little quirky working with Phineas and the gang! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Doof's Delimma**

Perry the platypus, who was riding on his secret agent scooter on the busy downtown streets in Danvile and gaining many an odd look, glanced at a monitor on his scooter to see that his Doofenshmirtz locater was blipping wildly. It turned out that the blip was being caused by a pizza delivery van that was driving just up ahead of him. He raised a brow as he approached the van. "_What in the world..._"

_**Doofenshmirtz Pizza Delivery Van!**_

Dr Doofenshmirtz, indeed inside the pizza delivery van, kept on driving towards wherever it was he was going. There was a quick tapping sound on the passenger side window and he looked over to see Perry tapping on it from his scooter. Per the usual, Doof acted very shocked at this. "Perry the Platypus?!" He leaned to the side and rolled down the window, Doofensmirtz was going old school delivery apparently what with the manual roll down windows. He looked at Perry for a few seconds, then back on the road. "What--what are you doing here? I mean, can't a guy do his second job in peace?"

"_Second job?_" Perry pondered why the evil doctor would be working as a pizza delivery boy on the side. "_Didn't Doofenshmirtz have an evil empire lots of money?"_

"Wait, I can't--I can't talk to you and drive at the same time," Doofenshmirtz leaned back over and hand rolled the window down all the way. "hop in here, Perry the Platypus."

_"Might as well..."_ Perry set his scooter for auto pilot and dove into the car. His scooter set off down the road and found its way into a secret tunnel, going back to wherever it was kept.

Doof glanced over and looked at him for a few seconds. "Seatbelt, Perry the Platypus. I won't talk to you until you buckle up."

Perry grabbed the seat belt buckle and placed it into the slot, now secure. _"For an evil genius...sort of, he sure can be picky."_

"So, I bet you are wondering why I am delivering pizzas, Perry the Platypus. Well, it's a funny story. I kind of ran out of money with my last evil scheme so now I have to work a second job to fund my evil plans. It's...it's not easy being evil nowdays, you know. You've really got to watch what you fund your evil investments in. Never again will I put money into a Do-Nothing-Inator...it did nothing! I thought it would make people do nothing, but no...it just sat there, being a stupid machine."

~-~-~-~

Phineas and Ferb, with the help of Isabella's Fireside Girls, Baljeet and Buford, got to work on the stage for the magic show, with the help of a very quirky song playing as they do.

The fireside girls quickly got the frame of the stage set up, amish style. They hoisted it up on top the platform that Ferb placed onto the backyard with a crane. The girls secured it safely onto the platform and gave a thumbs up to Phineas once complete, who placed the backdrop onto it. To do so, he had to jump from poletop to poletop, stapling the fabric in as he did.

Ferb flew in on the crane with the hook in his suspenders. The crane being controlled by Buford, instead. Ferb flew across the backdrop and back again, tossing glitter and stars onto it. Buford placed him onto the ground after Ferb had done his job. The stage was now very bright and very colorful. Ferb walked away from the stage, slightly dazed from the crane ride Buford gave him. Phineas rolled in a large, red sign onto the stage that said "The Magnificent Phingini", and plugged it into a socket. The sign brilliantly lit up and everyone stood back to look at their work.

Well, all except for Buford, who was still at the crane's controls. He picked up his little torture buddy Baljeet by the pants and hoisted him into the air, laughing wildly as he did. Baljeet was not reacting in the same manner, obviously.

Buford walked out onto the arm of the crane and then out to the hook. He sat down and looked and Baljeet."And that's called extreme physical humor at another's expense.."

"Or, better known as...wetting my pants." Baljeet replied from his extremely uncomfortable position.

* * *

**Coming Up In Chapter Four: Candace's bike ride, Isabella contemplates an audience and Doof's secret...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Mission Important**

Candace, meanwhile, was out and about on the no-longer-fun bike ride with Jeremy and his evil little sister, Suzy. Candace was sandwiched in between the two, her Jeremy riding in front of Candace and little Suzy behind her. She felt like at any moment, Suzy could strike and take her out easily. Not exactly a warm feeling to have. Candace kept on peddling, despite this sense of danger. "This is so not what I had in mind."

"Too bad," Suzy said as she peddled with an evil grin plastered on her face. "because as long as I'm around, Jeremy is _mine_."

"Look, girlie," Candace did her best to look behind her and peddle at the same time. She, upon seeing the cute little girl sitting there, realized that she, perhaps, was being too harsh on her. After all, it was just a case of jealousy, right? "I'm not trying to steal Jeremy from you, Suzy. I could never steal a brother/sister relationship from someone, nor would I try." Candace smiled warmly and attempted to bond with the girl. Hopefully it would all be better because of this. "So, why can't we be friends?"

Suzy smiled and held out her hand, appearing like she wanted to do the same.

"See? That wasn't so--" As soon as Candace grabbed onto Suzy's tiny hand, she recieved a mild electric shock from a rather strong joy buzzer that was strapped onto Suzy's finger.

"I don't like you, is why." Suzy plainly, and somewhat in an evil tone, replied back. "Get it," She grasped onto Candace's hand again, giving her a little shock again. "_girlie?_"

A very singed and soot covered Candace coughed a puff of smoke out of her mouth and looked ahead at the back of Jeremy's head. "Got it."

~-~-~-~

"Alright," Phineas, now wearing a purple magician's outfit, stepped up to his brother who was surveying the back of the stage, where a large metal tube now stood. "is everything set up, Ferb?"

Ferb nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

"Sweet! That firework show at the end is really gonna blow everyone away." Phineas tied his cape off and walked around the stage, stepping onto the it. "Hopefully not in a literal sense...think of the damages that would cause!" He examined the hat that was up there and looked into it to see if there was something inside. There wasn't, at least not quite yet.

Isabella approached him, now wearing the red dress she had aquired from Ferb. She was fiddling with her fingers, as if something was concerning her. "So, how are you going to get people to come to this, anyway?"

"Oh don't worry, I took care of that." Phineas told her with confidence.

~-~-~-~

"...And that is why I'll never eat cream cheese again." Doofenshmirtz wrapped up another one of his odd, but incredibly true backstories of his life to Perry the Platypus. "Thank you for listening, Perry the Platypus. I think we are almost to the house this pizza is to go to." Doof tapped a small, beeping device on the dashboard. It was poorly duct-taped onto it rather than installed. "At least, I think we are...I can barely read this Locatinator I made. You know, before I went broke."

Perry sighed and tipped his hat back a little in relief. "_Finally...he smells like cheese. And what is this music we're listening to? Polka? Ugh..._"

A bus drove up next to the two and Perry immediately saw what was on the side of it: A poster advertising Phineas and Ferb's magic show with Phineas in his magician garb and Ferb...in a dress again. Isabella was on there as well, also in a dress. To get plenty of people for the show, Phineas had rented yet another advertisement out for the tri-state area to see.

"_Well, those two certainly know how to advertise, I'll give them that._"

Doofenshmirtz hit a red light suddenly and the van came to a screeching halt. A loud thud came from inside the back of the van, alerting Perry of something. "Ugh, I hate red lights. Why can't there be only green ones? Or maybe purple. Yes, that's easier on the eyes, wouldn't you say, Perry the Platypus?" But, Perry was no longer there as he had unbuckled himself and made his way to the back of the vehicle. Doof noticed this and unbuckled himself quickly. "Perry the Platypus, get back here and buckle yourself in, mister!"

In the back of the van, Perry stumbled upon a large, grey machine with flashing lights on it. It looked a little banged up, but still deadly...at least on Doof's deadly scale. Which isn't very deadly at all. "_Ah-ha! I knew there was more to this than meets the eye._"

Doofenshmirtz quickly ran to the back of the van, and was greeted with many angry drivers and honking horns. "Hold on, hold on! I've got one little thing to take care of, and I'll be on my way!"

"Make it quick!" Someone yelled out to him from one of the cars.

"Or what, buddy?" Doof saw who had yelled at him and winced. He knew pain was about to come because of what he had just done. "Oh, you again...sorry ma'm," The familiar gruff-voiced woman stepped out of her car and approached him. "I didn't know--"

Inside the van, all Perry heard was the punch and Doof's body slamming up against the van. "_He still hasn't learned...do not stop on busy, public streets. Or insult women that could beat him up._"

Doofenshmirtz swung open the backdoors to the van, reavealing his new black eye to Perry. "Not a word about this Perry the Platypus." He pointed to his eye just to clarify what he meant to Perry. "Just step away from the Secret-Revealinator, and no one will be harmed...except for me, who has already been harmed by that extremely tough woman."

"_Secret-Reveal-Inator? Wait a moment...'A magician never reveals his secrets'...__Phineas and Ferb__!" _Perry balled up his fist and lowered his brow in anger._ "He must be stopped._"

* * *

**Coming Up In Chapter Five: Suzy has her fun with Candace and Doof's explanation of his no-longer secret evil plot.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Let The Show Almost Begin!**

After a little while of biking, Candace, Jeremy and his little sister finished peddling up a large, grassy hill and stopped at the top of it. Candace was left extremely out of breath because of the steepness of the hill they had to go up on. Jeremy hopped off and looked at her with concern. "Candace, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah...I'll be...fine." Candace practically collapsed on the bike right then and there from exhaustion.

Jeremy stopped her from falling and, being concerned for her safety, prepared to help her off the bike. "Do you want something to drink?" He pointed to the conveniently placed ice cream and water vendor standing nearby.

"Yes...water..." Candace's speech was cut short by her deep breaths after each word, but she still attempted to speak "please...Jeremy."

Jeremy smiled and took out his wallet. "Sure. Come on, Suzy. I'll buy you some ice cream, too."

"Come on Suzy..." Candace said mockingly, feeling a little better by now. She leaned on the handlebars and looked around a little.

Suzy walked up to her and smiled evilly as she looked up at Candace. She touched the wheel bike and Candace immediately knew what was going to happen to her. "Bye-bye!" Suzy gave it a slight push and Candace began to roll backwards, all the way down the hill.

Jeremy spun around and saw this upon hearing Candace's screams, causing him to run up to his sister. "Suzy, what happened?"

"She just..." Suzy shrugged and smiled. "Started rolling backwards." She lied, once again attempting to take out Candace so that she can have Jeremy all to herself.

Candace was screaming her way off the trail and through various bushes at this point, frightening birds, squirrels and other riders as she did. "Ow, rose bush. Ow ow, thorn bush." She hit one shaped like a giraffe, and the head of it landed on the seat in front of her. "Ow--a bush shaped like a giraffe? Huh." She let that weird moment go to continue screaming as she continued rolling backwards.

~-~-~-~

Meanwhile, a crowd has gathered in Phineas and Ferb's backyard thanks to their two-hour bus advertisements. After all, they're just kids, they don't need long, expensive, all day advertisements. And this way their parents won't see it either. Isabella walked through the red curtain on the stage and clapped her hands, silencing the crowd a little. "Prepare to be amazed by the wondrous, ingenious, marvelous, Phineas!" She stepped aside and the curtain split, revealing the red "Phingini" sign, but no Phineas at all.

The crowd began to murmur to themselves, confused about what was going on. This was until a large, purple puff of smoke occurred center stage. Phineas stood inside it, and when the smoke cleared, everyone saw him and began to applaud. However, he raised a hand to prevent clapping this early and took out his wand. "Ladies and gentleman of the tri-state area, prepare to be astounded, amused, and any other word that starts with "A" that makes you happy!"

A random man in the auidience clapped and shouted, "I like "A" words!"

~-~-~-~

Doofenshmirtz climbed into the van after settling some of the angry drivers and their horns. He slammed shut the doors behind him and looked at his nemesis. "I know what you're thinking, Perry the Platypus: 'how come I make this pizza uniform attire look so good on me, but it looks bad on everyone else' right?" Doof struck a quick pose, as if he was a model.

He was greeted with just a stare from Perry. "_So not what I was thinking, but moving on..._"

"Okay, fine...I was kidding myself with that one." He stepped over to the oddly shaped machine and placed a hand on it,. "I managed to sneak this off the repo truck as it they were going in my building. And by 'sneak off' I mean 'take off of the ground after it fell off the truck when they drove away'." Doof tapped the machine a few times, and a knob popped right off of it. "Anyway, with the Secret-Revealinator, I will reveal every secret in the Tri-State Area! And because everyone will know everyone's secrets, except for _mine_, I will look more mysterious. And you know what they say: Chicks dig mysterious guys. Especially ones in a lab coat!"

_"Now he's just embarrassing himself...really? I cheap way to get a date? Whatever, let's just blow this puppy up and be on our way."_

Doofenshmirtz grabbed a pizza box from behind him and opened it up. "Would you like some pizza, Perry the Platypus? Now with extra..." He slammed it over Perry and it wrapped around him, capturing the platypus spy. "traps!" Doof leaned in and poked the box a little. "I made that myself this morning with a pizza box and leftover parts from various failed traps. Pretty good, eh? See, you _can _recycle evil!"

He stood up straight and pressed a few buttons on the machine, which then began to hum. "Let me show you how it works. When I press this button, this one here right next to the self-destruct button that is right within reach of your tail," Doofenshmirtz gestured to each of the buttons and then resumed his rant, "it will emit a beam that will shoot out into space. That beam will then hit my Revealinator satellite and place a dome of truth around the entire tri-state area! But, with this Secret Protectinator,"

Doof rummaged through a pile of pizza boxes near him until he pulled out a large, fluffy, pink top hat. "I will remain unaffected! And 5 minutes inside the dome is long enough for everyone to reveal their secrets..." He placed the hat on his head and groaned a little at the thought of wearing it "and it's as long as I can take wearing this stupid hat. I mean, look--look at it! It's big, fluffy...and pink! I hate pink! It's like a fancier version of purple. Pink is just trying to say, 'hey, purple, step aside. I'm better than you!' I mean, come on!"

~-~-~-~

Candace rolled down, down, down the large hill until she finally came to a halt. She looked around a little and wiped her brow. "Oh...finally!" She sighed and shook her hands a little at the top of the hill towards the top, at Suzy. "When I get my hands on that girl, I'm gonna--" the bike started to move back slowly once again, as it was apparently parked on yet another hill. She looked back to realize this and gripped the handlebars with all of her might. "Meep." It sped backwards down the hill and towards a lake. She screamed at the top of her lungs once more as she practically flew off of the bike. Upon hitting the lake, her screams of terror subsided and all was quiet.

* * *

**Coming Up In Chapter Six: The Show Begins and Doofenshmirtz...well, tradition says you can probably guess what's going to happen to him, eh?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: The Show Begins!**

"And now, I will begin the show!" Phineas took off his cape and spun it around a little to give a bit of a theatrical effect. He tossed it to the side and walked over to Isabella's troop. "Give it up for the musical aid of the Phinginettes!" Phineas gestured towards the Fireside Troop, all dressed in matching blue dresses. Ferb is with them as well, also in a dress and black wig. He seemed to be leading them in the music.

Phineas began to do various tricks: First, he managed to levitate the bully Buford out of the crowd and onto the stage. Phineas then waved his hand a little and pulled Beljeet out of Buford's ear. Buford looked at Baljeet, now very angry. He grabbed a hold of Bajleet's collar. "You know what I gotta do now, right?"

Baljeet sighed and lowered his head sadly. "Wedgie time?"

"Wedgie time." Buford carried Baljeet behind the stage. A few seconds later a loud, high pitched scream was heard from behind, signaling that Buford had done what he intended to do.

For the next trick, Phineas, with the help of his lovely assistant Isabella, made two cows appear on stage. And this was done after the two simply tossed two eggs into a bowl that was on a table by the edge of the stage. Ferb appeared on one of the cows, as well. When he appeared there, he took off his wig as if it was a hat and took a bow in front of the audience. He blew a few kisses and hopped off of the cow, heading back to the Phinginettes.

~-~-~-~

"Now, Perry the Platypus," Doofenshmirtz said menacingly "it is time for a game of Truth or..." Doofenshmirtz paused for a second, noticing that there were no dares or anything of the sort. "well, just--just truth actually. There's no dare involved." Doofenshmirtz pressed the red **Prepare To Fire **button and the machine began to rumble.

Perry sighed and rolled his eyes a little. "_And...self destruct._" He slapped his tail, which was not in the trap due to Doof's slight miscalculation of the size of the trap, onto the self-destruct button.

Doof backed up slightly in shock and fear of being caught in the explosion. "Ahh! You've pressed the self destruct button! With your clearly not in the trap tail! Curse you Perry the Platypus!" Looking around nervously, Doof managed to realize that he still had Perry right where he wanted him. "But at least you're still trapped, and I'll escape before the Secret-Reavealinator blows up!" He laughed and ran to the back doors. But upon reaching them, he realized that he couldn't open the van doors. They wouldn't budge one bit. Something on the outside was blocking the doors for opening.

On the outside of the van, all of the angry drivers had worked together and pushed the van off of the road. They had placed the van's back doors up against a large tree. Each driver took turns laughing at him as they drove off.

Back inside the doomed van, Doofenshmirtz was panicking even more because of this new development. "Well, okay...okay." He snapped and pointed to the tiny window on the wall. "I can still get out through that little window and then get out through the side doors!" He ran towards the door and lept into the tiny window that was on the wall seperating the front area from the back. But, it doing so he immediately got himself stuck in the thing. Not exactly a smart idea on his part. "And.....I'm stuck. Wonderful. Now my rear end is gonna be blown to bits..." He looked back at the wall. "Curse you more, Perry the Platypus." He slammed his fists on the wall in anger and then began to sob.

Despite this, he had actually managed to succeed in something. Perry, still in the greasy pizza box trap, actually struggled to get out of it. "_I...I can't get out of this thing!" _Yes, Doof had somehow managed to make a successful trap for once in his life. Too bad he couldn't see it work to its fullest, being stuck and all."_Great...it'll take a miracle to get me out of this situation..._"

~-~-~-~

By now, Phineas had done all of his tricks but one of them: the basic pulling a rabbit out of a hat, the most simple one of all. This was for most people, except for Doofenshmirtz, who never could accomplish this feat.

Phineas watched as Isabella and Ferb carried out a table with a hat on it. They sat the table in the center of the stage and Phineas rolled up his sleeves as he approached it. "Ladies and gentleman...and assorted pets that were brought here! I present to you: the grand finale! I will now pull a rabbit out of my hat!" Phineas waved his wand over the hat a few times and tapped it. "Alaka-Ferb!" He reached his hand into the hat. He reached around for a few seconds and eventually pulled out........Perry. Phineas scratched his head with his wand in confusion. "Oh, there you are Perry."

Perry had a smile, at least the best house pet smile he could do, on his face. _"I don't know how you did it, but thank you, Phineas!"_

This sentiment was said in his platypus noise, thought of as meaningless by Phineas. "Well, it's not a rabbit...but hey, I pulled something out of my hat!"

The crowd fell silent because of this. After a few moments of ever growing tension, someone spoke up for the rest of them. "I wanted to see a rabbit!" The rest of them followed suit and mumbled and groaned until the crowd dispersed.

Isabella walked up to Phineas and placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him, though he wasn't really all that upset about it. "I thought pulling Perry out of the hat was pretty neat, Phineas."

"Thanks Isabella." Phineas smiled at her, recieving one right back from Isabella.

~-~-~-~

Doofenshmirtz, still stuck in the window, wriggled around a little in hopes to get out of it. No use, really, as his butt was still was as stuck as ever. The machine's computer began to count down from ten in a female voice. "Well, there goes the end of this job...now I gotta pay for all of these pizzas...and the van...man, I really need to get my life together..." The Secret-Revealinator exploded, sending two beams out into the air. Pizzas were sent flying into the air, as well as Doofenshmirtz and millions of van shrapnel. Doofenshmirtz's waist was still stuck in the frame of the window.

One of the beams that came from the machine flew into space, the other headed towards a forest.

* * *

**Coming Up In Chapter Seven: Truth Be Told...you'll have to wait and see! ;) I think you'll like it, though.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Truth Be Told**

Candace emerged from the lake she and the bike rolled into, sopping wet from head to toe. She ringed the water out of her hair a little. "Ugh...I'm...I'm all washed up!" She began to sob a loudly into the sky. Candace's somewhat obnoxious sobs were interrupted, however, when she was struck with one of the Revealinator's beams. She straightened up and wiped her eyes a little, not feeling like crying anymore. The ray's sudden strike effects must have caused a feeling of sudden joy. "Huh...that was weird." She examined herself a little and then saw Jeremy running towards her, as well as his sister, Suzy.

"Candace, are you alright?" He approached the lake and extended his hand to help Candace out of it and onto dry land.

Candace took ahold of his hand and pulled herself out of the water. She smiled at Jeremy, nodding as she did so. "I...I..." the Secret-Revealinator ray took effect on her just then, causing her to blurt out her biggest, if not somewhat well known by some, secret. "...I like you Jeremy." She quickly covered her mouth in shock of what she said, now bright red. Not only did she say that in front of Jeremy, her crush, but in front of Suzy, who now looked like she wanted to kill Candace.

Jeremy smiled a bit and placed his jacket around her for warmth. "Well, I like you too Candace." He began to guide her towards the hill to take her home. "Now, let's get you--"

The Secret-Revealinator ray once again controlled Candace's mind and body, causing her to remove her hands from her mouth so she can talk some more. "No, I _like _like you....ahh!" She placed them over her mouth again, even more red and a lot more embarrassed.

Jeremy's mouth practically hung open, at a loss for words. "...Well...I..." He stuttered a bit, also a little embarrassed, seeing as he feels the same way and could easily say so. "I don't know what to say, Candace. I..._like _like you too..." He blushed a bit and looked away from her, not knowing what to say now and kind of not wanting to see her reaction.

Candace smiled widely and guided his head towards her. "Oh...Jeremy..." She leaned in and Jeremy followed. The two kissed as the sun set, a fantastic view of just that happening over the lake.

"Gross..." Suzy said loudly and rudely for both of them to hear. Neither one of them did anything about it, though. She turned away to walk back up the hill, but accidentally slipped in a pool of water Candace made because of it dripping off of her. Suzy fell into the lake, and her joy buzzer shorted out because of this. She jumped a little and shook frantically as it gave her a stream of shocks, but nothing too deadly.

~-~-~-~

After an hour or so, the gang finished up cleaning the backyard.

Phineas, Isabella and Ferb stood there, once again looking at their empty stage. "So," Phineas looked at the stage from the lawn and wondered what they were going to do with the thing. "Got any ideas on what to do with this, Ferb?"

Ferb pulled out a remote from his back and the stage began to shoot off fireworks.

"Oh yeah, the crowd left before we could do that!" Phineas laid on the ground and watched as the fireworks shot out into the sky, exploding into amazing lights and colors.

As this was happening, the other Secret-Revealinator's beam bounced off of Doofenshmirt'z satellite instead of activating it and fell back to earth. However, it was intercepted by the fireworks and got cut into two, miraculously. One of them hit Phineas and the other one struck Isabella, who was on her way over to talk to Phineas about the show.

"Hm," He examined himself a little, but shrugged it off. "That was weird." Phineas looked over and saw Isabella walking over to him. "Oh, hey Isabella. Good work tonight." He said to her as she laid down next to him.

She smiled and placed her hands behind her head to relax on the ground. "Thanks, you too."

The beams took effect on each of them suddenly, and they looked at each other. They smiled a little at one another and simultaneously said the words: "I like you. Not like, but _like _like." Just to be sure, most likely, is why they clarified with the double likes. After that sudden outburst of truth, they each looked away from each other in embarrassment and back at the fireworks that were shooting out into the sky still.

Phineas placed one of his hands near Isabella, and in response, she grabbed a hold of it with one of hers. They scooted close together and enjoyed the show with one another.

Candace and Jeremy walked in the backyard, hand in hand. They saw the fireworks and walked over to Phineas and Isabella. She looked into the sky and then back at Phineas. "Did you do this?" Candace asked Phineas, who simply nodded yes. But instead of anger, Candace seemed rather at peace with it. "Well...I love it. It's such a good way to end a fantastic night..." Her mind quickly changed to 'bust' mode "but I'm _so_ telling mom about the stage."

Ferb pressed another button on the remote and made a large, red firework emerge from the back pipe. It rumbled a bit and prepared to go off. Unfortunately, it was a bit too top heavy for the stage, which tipped over and the firework set off towards the house. But it managed to gain momentum and slid up the side of the house, flying into the night sky. It exploded in a brilliant display of various colors and sizes of light. Fireworks kept going off, as the stage was filled with them.

"Oh..." She sighed and looked at Jeremy "never mind." Candace laid down next to Phineas after giving up on busting them. Jeremy joined her and those two held hands with each other, now happily and officially going out.

Ferb approached Gretchen, who was back in her Fireside Girl uniform now. She watching the show from the fence until he approached her.

Ferb raised his eyebrows a few times, purring as he did. Hoping to charm her was his plan of action. He held out his hand and he succeeded, as she placed hers in it. They walked over to Isabella and laid down next to her, also to watch the fireworks go off.

Perry hopped up onto Phineas' chest and laid there comfortably, making his signature platypus noise as he did. "Oh, hey Perry." Phineas pet him with his free hand a little.

"_I love a good firework show._"

~-~-~-~

Mrs. Fletcher and Mr. Flynn, their parents, were driving home from their outing. As they drove out of the building and back towards their house, they noticed the fireworks. Luckily, they had no idea where they were coming from.

"Oh, look at that dear, fireworks!" Mr. Fletcher rolled down his window to get a better look. "Sort of reminds me of the night we kissed."

Mrs. Flynn pushed play on the CD Player and Love Handel's _Snuck Your Way Into My Heart_ began to play. "It sure does, honey." She said softly to him. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, then went back to admiring the last few ones.

~-~-~-~

Ferb sighed and looked at everyone laying down, then back at the remaining fireworks. "This truly was a magical evening."

* * *

**That pretty much does it for the story, except for one...tiny...thing. **

**Coming Up In Chapter Eight: One last piece of business concerning everyone's favorite Doctor...sort of a, after-the-show-credit-sequence thing, you know?  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: A Fitting Finale**

Perry sat up quickly on Phineas' chest, a thought hitting him. "_I have the strangest feeling I forgot something..._"

~-~-~-~

Somewhere in a rural area of Danville, at a nice little two story cabin, a pizza box fell from the sky and landed on the doorstep. The door opened and Major Monogram stepped out of the house. He bent down to pick up the pizza. "Outstanding, Agent P!" He opened up the box and smiled "Took awhile to get here." He picked up a slice and found out that it was still warm. Obviously the explosion made it extremely hot, but since it took awhile to get there, it is hot to the point where it won't burn the mouth. "Hey it's still warm!" He shut the door quickly and ran inside. "Karl, the pizza's here!"

Doofenshmirtz landed on the doorstep a few moments later, his body charred and hair and clothes still smoking slightly. Not to mention that the frame of the window is still around him.

Monogram heard this and went back to the door. He opened up again and saw Doofenshmirtz sitting there. They stared at each other for a few seconds. "...hey." He said, a little confused as to how he got there why he's even there.

"...Oh, hello...." Doof rubbed the back of his neck nervously, a little worried that he was going to be arrested now. He looked at the cabin a little. "So...this is your house, then?"

"Summer home." Monogram took a bite of the pizza and moved away from the door as to let Doof inside, as if they were friends. "Wanna come in? We've got pizza."

Doof groaned in disgust and stood up, dusting himself off as he did. "I never want to see another pizza again as long as I live!" He attempted to get the frame off of him, but failed.

Monogram swallowed the bite of pizza and gestured to the inside of the cabin. "We've also got Bratwurst."

"Put some on the pizza, and you've got a deal!" Doofenshmirtz walked into the cabin and shut the door behind him.

"You do realize I have to arrest you after this, right?" Monogram asked from inside.

Doof chuckled at this, now very relieved that his worries were no more. "I'm glad you said that, because--because this whole thing would be a bit awkward if you didn't!"

* * *

**Well, there's the end, folks! Hope you enjoyed **_**Alaka-Ferb**_**! I'm sure the end, not Doof but before that, pleased the Phineas/Isabella and Candace/Jeremy masses, haha. Anywho, hope to see some of your reveiws in the sequel: **_**Alaka-Ferb 2: Nothing Up Our Sleeves But Love**_**. Not the real title, but there will most likely be a sequel. ;)**

**Anywho, Hope You Enjoyed It,  
**

**~~SBR**


End file.
